Tales of Cleve
by Pit Fan
Summary: Follow Cleve the Seviper as he goes on a journey with Luke, his new trainer. Along with Bullet the Shiny Grovyle, Shadow the Eevee, Timebeat the Buneary, Deli the shiny Delibird, and Lunar the Lunatone, there is no such thing as an ordianry day for Cleve.
1. Captured

I am a Seviper. My life was perfect, until that ungrateful day.

--

--

I moved away from my clan to start my new life. I was going to miss all of my old friends. I smelt the fresh air of freedom. The old geezer of the clan told us to be careful if we leave the clan. I was thankful to leave that clan, had I known what was going to happen, I would have never left.

You see, I was minding my own business when one of those things (a human, as I learned later) came along and threw one of those black and white, I think it was black and white, balls at me. I swatted it back towards him.

"So you want to do this the hard way?" he asked as he sent another ball. I almost laughed, but stopped as a Pokemon came forth. "Use Bullet Seed." I snorted with laughter and twisted my body to avoid a shot of seeds.

"Are you stupid?" I asked. "Taking orders from this thing?"

"This thing is my trainer," the thing said. I took a good look at the strange pokemon. He was a pale green, with a red leaf on his head and red leaves on his arms and legs. He had peach color on his belly and chest, with a pale green strip going through the peach color.

"Now Bullet," the guy said. "Use Leaf Blade."

"Yes matser," Bullet said, charging at me, the leaves on his arms becoming one. I thought I might have died of laughter if I wasn't in a battle. I twisted my body again for the first arm, but couldn't quite dodge the second arm. The Grovyle smirked as I grunted in pain, but he couldn't dodge the Poison Tail I was about to do. What amazed me was that he caught my tail and flung me into a tree, at the same time he let go of my tail. The last thing I could remember was something hitting me in the back and me being engulped by a flash of bright light.

"Crap," I said.

* * *

The next time I awoke was at a strange place. I was lying on something soft and smooth.

"Where am I?" I asked as I jeked my head up.

"The Pokemon Center," a voice said. I looked around and saw a pink thing staring at me.

"What are you?" I asked.

"A Chansey," the pink thing said. Just then, a female thing came walking in.

"Who is that?" I asked as I pointed my tail to the girl.

"Nurse Joy," Chansey said.

"What is she?" I asked.

"A human," the Chansey answered. I stared blankly at the Chansey.

"Is she yours?" I asked stupidly.

"Actually," Chansey said. "I'm her Pokemon. She owns me."

"Sorry," I said. "If I am asking so many pointless questions. I've been raised in the wild all ten years of my life."

"Oh," Chansey said.

"Is Cleve going to be alright?" a voice asked Nurse Joy. I turned my head to the the guy who owned Bullet.

"Of course Luke," Nurse Joy said.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Your trainer," Chansey said as she went to Nurse Joy's said.

"MY WHAT?" I shrieked. Nurse Joy came towards me and did something that made me go into a red state and went into something.

"Damn it," I said as I looked around my closed space. "How in the world did they do this?" the closed space looked like a mini hotel room, I think. I don't know how long I was in this enclosed space, but when I was let out, we were near a lake.

"Hello Cleve," a familar voice said. I turned around to see Bullet satnding there.

"What are you?" I asked.

"A Grovyle," Bullet answered.

"And what in the world do they put me in?" I asked.

"An Ultra Ball," Bullet said.

"Oh," I said. "Now I am a slave?"

"Not a slave," a brown thing said, running over. "We are friends."

"Friends with a human?" I asked.

"Oh look," Bullet said, something catching his attention. "Luke's rival."

"Who is that?" I asked, noticing a human girl talking to Luke.

"Hannah," Bullet said. "Shadow, you might want to stay away from this battle, unless Luke tells you to go into battle."

"Okay," the brown thing said as Bullet walked towards Luke and Hannah.

"What are you?" I asked Shadow.

"An Eevee," Shadow replied.

"Eevee?" I asked. "I heard Eevees can evolve into one of seven forms."

"I plan to evolve into an Umbreon," Shadow said.

"Cleve," Bullet called back to me. I snapped my attention to Bullet. "Time for battle." I slithered over towards him to get an explanation.

"What?" I asked as I got over to Bullet.

"A battle," Bullet said. "We had one earlier, remeber?"

"How can I forget?" I asked him. I turned my attention to the girl as she let two Pokemon loose. I looked at the one I was facing and it was a pink thing standing on four legs with horns on its body.

"Oh goody," I said. "I thought I might spend the rest of the day without more doom." I heard Bullet laugh just a tiny bit and that was it. I got into attack position and stared at the thing.

"What do you call that thing?" I asked.

"A Nidorino," Bullet responded.

"Oh goody," I mumbled as it charged at me.


	2. Battles

The Nidorino charged at me with the horn on its head pointed straight at me.

"Dodge the attack Cleve," Luke commanded. One part of me wanted obey him, but I knew I wouldn't do that. So, I did something very clever that Luke was amazed. I twisted my body so the Nidorino would run straight into my Iron Tail.

"Like I'm going to listen to him," I said to myself as Nidorino ran into my Iron Tail. I landed a few more Iron Tails and a Poison Tail. Before I could do any more damage, Nidorino was returned to somewhere.

"Damn," I said.

"Use Leaf Blade," I heard Luke say. I looked over towards Bullet and saw he was in a battle with a Vaporeon. Before I could make a move, there was another flash of bright light and standing before me was a Zangoose.

"Crap," I said as the Zangoose came at me with a Crush Craw. I twisted out of the way and used Poison Fang while the Zangoose used Crush Claw with his left paw. The two attacks met and we looked at each other.

"Throw him upwards," Hannah called out to the Zangoose.

"Let go of the Crush Claw," Luke called out. I wrapped myself around the the Zangoose, because I wouldn't listen to Luke just yet and I didn't want to be up in the air just yet.

"What are you doing?" Bullet asked as I let go of the Crush Claw.

"GET OFF OF ME!" the Zangoose yelled as I tightened my Wrap. Then used Poison Fang right on the Zangoose's neck. Just then, I think he went down because his body became limp. I would have probably killed him if Hannah didn't return him.

"Nice battle," Luke said as he congratulated the girl.

"What were you thinking?" Bullet said, slapping me in the face.

"What?" I asked.

"You almost killed a Pokemon," Bullet said.

"That Pokemon was a Zangoose," I hissed.

"Bullet," a voice called out. "Zangoose hate Sevipers and Sevipers hate Zangoose." I turned to the speaker and it was a bird holding its tail.

"You are?" I asked.

"Deli," the bird said.

"You're a Delibird," I said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," another creature said. I stared at it because it was a Buneary.

"And what is your name Buneary?" I asked.

"Timebeat," the Buneary said.

"Timebeat?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Timebeat said.

"Okay," I said.

"That was an awsome battle you did Bullet," Shadow said.

"Thanks kid," Bullet said.

"And you were amazing too Cleve," Shadow said to me.

"Thank you Shadow," I said. Shadow blinked at me.

"Why did you call me Shadow?" Shadow asked. "Everyone calls me kid or something."

"Oh," I said. "I don't like to insult other Pokemon."

"Thank you Cleve," Shadow said as Luke came back over towards. I glanced at Deli and noticed that he was a weird color like Bullet. Only he was purple and the white was replaced with a yellowish hue on it. I heard about the types of Pokemon, because I am one too. Instead of my stripes being blue, they were red, half of my tail and my tongue were blue. We were sometimes called freaks of nature, but we were called shiny Pokemon.

"Why didn't you listen to my orders Cleve?" Luke asked. All eyes were upon my.

"Because you can take a Pokemon out of the wild," I replied calmly. "But you can't take the wild out of a Pokemon." He still stared at my, not understanding a word I said. He then looked at Bullet who sort of did sign language to him.

"Oh really?" he asked as he returned me to my Ultra Ball. "Lets how good you do to the next gym leader." That was the last thing I heard before I got sucked in the Ultra Ball.

"I curse you to Hell," I said inside the Ultra Ball.


	3. Author's Note: Demco

Hey, I know I haven't updated a good part of the day, but those DAMN Demco people people keep turning of the breaker around my area and I have a genorator up and running. I don't know when my dad is going to turn it off. So, I will not be updating for a while until the power comes back on. The reason why is because of Demco:

I received power Thursday at eight at night. Then Demco switched off the power at 1:00 in the afternoon on Friday. Then, we received power Saturday 10:00 in the morning. Then, yesterday at 3:00 in the afternoon, we lost power up until right now. So, don't expect any stories from me for a little bit. Getting off from school is fun, although, I have to go back tomorrow. :(

Until I have power again, see ya! P.S. I will be on fanfiction for a little bit, just not logged in.


End file.
